Fights, Sights, and New Heights
by Emilly Fill
Summary: Harry is adjusting (well, at least trying) to his sixth year. He is mildly distracted over things besides his school work. He learns more about the new girl Samantha and ponders what her tie is to Voldemort. And if that isn't enough to be distracted with,


Chapter Three: Surprises, Surprises

It was a nice August day but not entirely nice. Harry and many others still pondered why Lucius Malfoy was the new D.A.D.A. teacher. Harry wondered how he escaped Azkaban and why Dumbledore would hire a man who tried to kill his friends and him.

He was in Herbology now, dosing off. Professor Flitwick was mouthing off about a flower that was only poisonous towards llamas and found in the southern tip of Peru. After about thirty minutes more of dosing off, class ended. He then met up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall where they headed to lunch.

Irritated and confused, Harry finally had to ask about his trouble. "WHY THE HELL IS LUCIUS TEACHING D.A.D.A. this year? He and his Death Eater blokes tried to kill us!"

"Harry, please calm down. I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons. He might even have bailed Lucius out himself. Just trust Dumbledore. He knows what he's doing," Hermione said as she picked up a large red book.

"Well, what if Harry is right Hermione? What if Dumbledore has flipped his lid or some kind of spell is on him?" said Ron, while picking up his fork.

"Ron, DUMBLEDORE IS COMPLETELY SANE! HE HASN'T FLIPPED HIS LID! Dumbledore has his reasons and if he wants to hire or bail Lucius out of Azkaban, he can perfectly well do so. Now can we please drop the topic?" said Hermione irritably.

"But, wha---?" Harry was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Drop the subject Harry," Hermione said adamantly.

Harry dropped the subject but he was furious on how Hermione approached the subject. He thought that she would agree with him, but _no_, she took Dumbledore's side. He began to eat when he glanced over at the Slytherin table. He noticed something awkward. Draco was sitting and holding hands with a girl, but not just any girl. It was Samantha. Harry's first thoughts were how did _Draco _get a girl? He had to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, look at the Slytherin table," he said breathlessly.

They glanced at the Slytherin table and Hermione was the first to speak.

"Oh, you didn't know yet? Samantha and Draco are together. It's all over school. Everybody can't stop talking about it. They were holding hands all during History of Magic today. It was quite disturbing," Hermione said casually.

"PFWTH! I'll give it two days," said Ron uncaringly while digging into his peas. "Eventually she'll see what a pig he is."

"Yea, I agree too," Harry said, still staring at them.

After Potions his last class of the day, he had to stay after class for a detention. He had talked back to Snape after he had made an offensive comment about Sirius's death. Harry was trying to brew a potion when he added an ingredient that wasn't supposed to be brewed. This caused an explosion of smelly green gas and green goop to be strewn across the room.

"I thought you would be able to see this happening in your dreams Mr. Potter, since you have the talent to do so," Snape said, sneering maliciously, while recording Harry's project as an F in his grade book.

"Well, you seem to be good at closing your mind Professor. But tell me, how do you learn anything with that closed mind of yours?" Harry retorted. He was referring to his Occlumancy lessons with Snape last year and also to how he got into Snape's mind. This seemed to piss Snape off.

"DETENTION MR POTTER!" Snape roared back.

So here he was now, cleaning the Potions room in the muggle way with a broom, mop, and a dustpan. Luckily he finished and was about to head out. It was 8:40 pm when he left the potions classroom and started heading up the dungeon stairs. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard two voices.

"How the bloody hell did you get out of Azkaban?" the first voice asked fiercely. "Why did Dumbledore give you a job?"

"Why the hell should I tell you Severus?" the second voice said, walking away. Harry then realized who the two voices were. He moved forward and listened closely.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME LUCIUS!" Snape grabbed Lucius's shoulder and jerked him back, and thrust him against the dungeon wall.

Frightened of what Snape might do to him, Lucius began to talk.

"Fine, here's the story. Dumbledore bailed me out. He said he needed a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I was all for it, anything to get out of Azkaban. But then I asked him why he wanted me, a _Death Eater_ to teach at Hogwarts. He told me; you teach at Hogwarts and you get your good name and your life back. I couldn't refuse.

What would Draco do without his father and how would Narcissa manage all of our money to herself. Then he made me resign from being a Death Eater. He said that I could give the Ministry critical information leading to Voldemort's arrest. At first I wasn't so sure if I should leave Voldemort, he might get furious at me for leaving and try to come after me. But then Dumbledore went on saying that I couldn't be harmed in the walls of Hogwarts.

So Dumbledore cleared everything out with the newspapers and media saying that it was all a mistake and that I had nothing to do with this summer. Happy Snapey?" said Lucius crossing his arms. He started to walk away again.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Snape yelled and thrust Lucius at the wall again. "AND WHAT ABOUT POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS?"

"Dumbledore made me swear not to harm them in any way possible. It was part of the agreement. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to go get some sleep for the night," Lucius began to walk away. A few seconds later he turned around and called to Snape. "And you better be passing my son in that class of yours, Snapey," his cackling voice died away as he vanished out of sight.

Harry was still stunned at the conversation he had just heard. He was at the bend of the stairway when Snape came into view. Snape glanced at Harry as he walked to the dungeons. Harry then hurried along to the common room. He was surprised that Snape cared about him and brought his name up in this awkward conversation.

(Samantha's perspective)

After finishing dinner, Draco and I set out for the Slytherin common room. The stares came rolling in. There were many whispers too as we walked. It was my second day here, and to think, I already had a boyfriend. Knowing I had most of my goals completed made me feel satisfied. We were at the hall of the Grand Staircase when Neville Longbottom randomly came running up to me panting.

"Sa--- Sama--- Samantha. Thanks for letting me borrow your quill in Herbology today," Neville panted some more, "I really appr----" WHAM! He was knocked to the floor and he slid about five or eight feet. Shocked to see pathetic Neville on the ground like this, I looked around to see who cast the purple flash of light. It was Draco.

"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIT ON MY GIRL WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING DID YOU?" said Draco walking heatedly up to Neville.

"No, I wasn't! I swear! I was just trying to-- to retu--" Neville tried to explain.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I DIDN'T ASK FOR AN EXPLANATION DID I? _RELASHIO_!" Draco screamed in fury. Pathetic Neville's robes began to ignite on fire. Neville looked extremely frightened. Draco uncaringly began yelling insults at him and laughing.

"_Expelliarmus_," I said tiredly after this had gone on for two more minutes. Draco's wand flew towards my direction and I easily caught it with my right. Even though this whole situation was amusing, I was feeling sorry for the dumb ass. It did look like Draco would kill him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Draco said shaking his head confused and looking at his wand in my hand.

Neville, with his hands over his face, realized Draco had stopped tormenting him. Neville picked up his own wand, hastily ready to hit Draco with a spell when he pointed it at Draco. I was too fast.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I said calmly as Neville's wand flew into my hand. Neville then looked frightened and unsure of what to do next.

I walked up to him. "Thanks for returning it Neville," I said softly, and as he placed my quill in my left hand, I placed his wand in his right hand. Neville took one glance at me, then another frightened glance at Draco. Draco shot Neville a malevolent grin. Neville took off running. He tripped foolishly then got back up and started running again. His robes were still smoking from the Relashio spell.

Unaware of the spectacle we had created I looked around at all the faces that were staring. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff students in the hallway were looking at us in disgust and whispered amongst themselves. The Slytherins on the other hand were laughing and sneering.

We resumed our walk up the Grand staircase to the common room. It seems like everyone rushed to their dormitories this time to beat the curfew. There was silence between us, and then Draco was the first one to speak.

"So Qudditch season is starting up," Draco calmly began as we walked down to the dungeons to the common room. "You should come to our games sometime. I'm the seeker for the team. This year we're going to be pretty good."

"Oh, maybe," I said sort of happy and unsure. My main priorities were my grades. I wasn't so sure if I had time to go see a game.

We finally reached the coziness of the common room. Draco gave me a small kiss and we proceeded to our dormitories. When I entered the girls' dormitory was well awake and alive with chatter. They didn't seem to notice me come in, which I was happy they didn't. I walked to the furthest end of the room where my bed was. I had to think this night, so I remained awake until every light and voice died down. I wondered when I would hear from my father. It was too early in the year; I knew I would have to wait a couple of more weeks.

The tranquility of the dormitory was frightening. Usually there would be a few girls up gossiping about boys and pointless things. I began to dose off, but I heard two voices. I listened for the direction the voices were coming from, because I couldn't see with the drapes around my bed.

"So were you there tonight? Did you see it all?" a girl with a high pitched voice called to someone.

"YEAH! IT WAS SO FUNNY AND ROMANTIC! You could see Draco's muscles bulging in his forceful rage. It was so wonderful!" the other girl said infatuatedly.

"Yeah. Stupid Neville, trying to hit on Samantha. What an idiot!" the other girl, whom I identified as Pansy's voice, called out. Draco barely had muscles and Neville was not trying to hit on me. They seriously needed to get their facts straight.

"That Samantha Fill is so lucky to have Draco. I wish I was her."

"Yeah, me too," Pansy said sleepily.

The voices stopped talking. This conversation interested me. Why would anyone want to be me? My life is as hard and miserable as it is. But Pansy and the other girl were right about one thing in their conversation: I was lucky to have Draco.

Harry woke up, got dressed, went to the Great hall for breakfast, and then hurried along to DADA. He wondered what would happen today. He took his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione in the back. He saw Draco and Samantha a few seats in front of him sitting next to each other.

"Okay class we will be learning today the Patronus." Lucius scribbled on the chalk board, "PA-TRO-NUS! Now can anyone tell me, what is the first thing you should do in a dementor attack?"

Pansy raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Parkinson, please tell the class what is the first thing to do in a dementor attack."

"Check your breath. Because if the dementor kisses you, you'd at least want your breath to smell good. Right, Professor?" Pansy said comically. The whole class started laughing.

Hermione's hand then shot in the air. "Excuse me Luci— Erm Professor, aren't we a little too, well, erm, not advanced enough to learn a complicated spell like the Patronus? I heard that only the most advanced wizards can conjure one properly. Besides, where will you get a dementor for us to practice with?"

"Seventy-five points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's discourteous interruption! Wait until you are called on before you start mouthing off about something." Lucius said callously, while nodding his head disapprovingly.

"But, Professor Malfoy! You can't take that many at a time! We only have one-hundred-sixty-five points!" Seamus Finnigan cried, getting out of his chair and standing up.

"Well, now you have seventy. Twenty points from Gryffindor! I dare you to keep going. We can get to negative points if you'd like that Mr. Finnigan."

A miserable grimace was strewn across Seamus's face as he sat down. All of the Gryffindors had the same miserable look. Finally, when everything died down and when Lucuis began demonstrating to the class the proper way to hold your wand for the Patronus, Harry's wand began to wander. He began to stare at Draco and Samantha. Samantha was intently listening to Lucius's lecture, while Draco was passing note to Crabbe and Goyle. He stared at Samantha for a little while longer. Harry's scar began to tingle a little. He stared a little longer until Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. He stopped for a few minutes to listen to the lecture then looked back up at them.

"Mr. Potter?" Lucius called Harry. "Mr. Potter?" Harry did not look up and wasn't paying attention. Hermione elbowed him harder in the ribs. Harry then became aware of Lucius calling him.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy?" Harry said attentively.

"Can you come up to the front of the room and demonstrate the proper way to conjure a Patronus, or are you too busy staring at Ms. Fill to do so?" Pofessor Malfoy said smirking slyly.

The whole class, including Draco cackled. Samantha blushed.

"Better keep your eyes to yourself Potty," Draco laughed maliciously.

Mr. Malfoy then strode to the window and opened it. Extreme cold began to fill the classroom and a light breeze. Books and papers were flying off desks while one dementor began its way into the classroom as Lucius shut the window behind it.

Harry walked up to the front of the class. He was no longer afraid of dementors. "_Expecto Patronum!_" he yelled as a Patronus of a white stag pushed the dementor away. The dementor was trying to kiss Harry but the force of the Patronus propelled it away.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Although I do think Ms. Fill can do much better, Ms. Fill can you please come to the front of the room and show Mr. Potter how it's done?" Mr. Malfoy decreed.

Surprised, Samantha walked to the front of the class and prepared for conjuring the Patronus. She was wary about the dementor. She came within ten feet of it and stopped there. She stood there frozen from fear as the dementor came closer and closer. Her mouth was wide open with a blank expression on her face as the dementor came closer.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she said softly through fear.

The dementor came closer and closer. The Patronus did not work. The dementor reached her and prepared for the kiss. The class watched extremely horrified as their classmate's happiness was being sucked away from the savage dementor. Samantha's face displayed a horrified look. Pansy was happily holding on to Draco's arm gazing at him infatuatedly.

"Professor! Professor Malfoy! Do something! She might die!" shouted terrified Neville.

"I can't save her! I can't even conjure a Patronus! Potter? Potter do something!" Lucius yelled while glancing at the scene. Harry was too shocked at what was happening to move.

"Someone go fetch Dumbledore!" Parvati shrieked.

"No! It'll be too late by the time he gets here!" a Hufflepuff shouted.

"Harry! You save her!" Hermione yelled, while getting out of her seat. "You can conjure a Patronus! Harry snap out of it! Harry?"

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry finally roared. The white stag pushed the dementor out the window, which Lucius was holding open. Lucius then slammed the window shut. Samantha then dropped to the floor on her knees gasping.

"Are you all right Ms. Fill? Do you need to visit the Hospital Wing?" Lucius asked. He was helping her off the floor.

"No. I'm fine," she said while brushing the dirt from the floor off her robes.

"Are you sure?" Professor Malfoy asked studying her.

"Yes, I'm fi—,"

The window flew open, and again the cold and breeze began to rush through the classroom. The dementor was back. It started to make its way towards Samantha and then Harry raised his wand.

Samantha's wand was already raised. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" she screamed, as a raven came out of her wand. It was a very powerful Patronus; when it hit the dementor it forcefully sent it out the window. Lucius rushed to the window and muttered a charm.

"See, told you Mr. Potter. Ms. Fill can conjure a better Patronus than you." Lucius said wryly.

Hermione's hand shot in the air again. "Professor don't you think it would be fitting if you rewarded Harry and Samantha with house points?" All of the Gryffindors and Slytherins responded to this question with cheerful murmurs.

"Okay, fine. Fifty points to Slytherin! Five points to Gryffindor! Class dismissed!" Lucius said irritated.

The Gryffindors filed out of the classroom miserably, with gloomy looks on their faces, while the Slytherins filed out cheerfully. After all, they had the most House points.

(Samantha's perspective)

"That was brilliant! Bloody brilliant! You put Potter's Patronus to shame! But I don't understand why you froze up like that in front of everyone. Why did you let Potty save you if you could conjure a Patronus yourself?" said Draco amused, as he and I walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

'Well, I don't understand why Pansy Parkinson was clutching your arm coming just a few seconds ago while you were exiting Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Oh, that," Draco said, he paused and scratched his forehead. "She hasn't quite gotten over the fact that we split up over the summer. I decided that I was better off being alone. I didn't want a girlfriend at the time. My father was in Azkaban, and it was really tough on my whole family. So I decided to dump her. Ever since summer she has been trying to get back together with me; she hasn't understood the fact that I just want to be friends. She's being quite annoying lately."

"Oh, well you don't need Pansy anyways. Her face resembles a pug," I laughed. We were now heading to the Great Hall. The Great Hall seemed to have a cheerful atmosphere about it with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins all engaged in joyous conversation, but at the Gryffindor table there was a cloud of unhappiness and fury hovering above it.

Draco, his crew and I ate our meals and speedily rushed to Care of Magical Creatures. While the class impatiently awaited Hagrid to emerge from his cabin, I glanced around at the beautiful autumn day. Leaves of all colors and sizes were strewn about the ground. It was hard to believe that I had been at Hogwarts for a month. It was the middle of October. I heard someone's inept footsteps behind me, then the owner of the foot steps stumble.

"Hey, Samantha! Can I borrow one of your quills? I forgot mine and I haven't done Professor Hagrid's essay! And I---" Neville paused in the middle of his sentence, and then glanced at Draco. Too frightened to say anymore, he backed away and sprinted to where Dean and Seamus where standing copying each others' essays.

"Good, it's about time that ruddy little git learned to respect his superiors," said Draco eying Neville who glanced back at Draco and then quickly glanced at his parchment.

"Yeah," I said agreeing and feeling sorry for Neville at the same time, "Isn't he a pureblood? Why does he associate with mudbloods?"

"Don't ask me. He is just as bad as Weasley. It's a damn shame when pureblood wizards choose to associate with Muggles and half-bloods," said Draco shaking his head irritated , "a damn shame."

Hagrid finally emerged from his cabin. His thundering foot steps were coming down the steps to his cabin. "Good afternoon 'vry one. I expect yeh all 'ave completed the essay I assigned last month on the Nogtails? Please come up 'an hand 'em teh me." said Hagrid rubbing his hands together excitedly.

When he saw that only Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and I turned in the essay he began to speak. "Any one else 'ave their essays?"

"Well obviously no," Malfoy sniggered and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised the see that yeh even bothered doing the essay. Yeh didn't copy did yeh?" Hagrid studied Malfoy with his left eye.

"Of course not!" said Draco surprised. "Me, a cheater? Now that's funnier than how much money Weasley's got." The Slytherins cackled. Draco had copied my essay and so did his goons. I watched happily as Ron's face turned red and Hermione patted his shoulder.

"That's enough Malfoy," said Hagrid angrily. "Since yeh all 'ave failed to finish yer essays, you'll all will just have teh take today's class to do so. I will award five points each teh the students' Houses who have finished the essay. And to all of those who failed teh finish the essay, you will receive and extra essay that will be handed in next class!"

Since Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I had finished the essay; we sat on the grass poking fun at how we put our House into a four-hundred-fifty point lead ahead of Gryffindor. Potter and his gang were sitting ten feet away from us. Pansy Parkinson was sitting with another Slytherin girl who was both eying Draco infatuatedly. We were chatting happily when Weasley came marching angrily to us. Hermione tried to restrain but couldn't.

"So you think you're so tough and powerful now that you've got a girlfriend do you Malfoy?" said Ron clenching his fists and breathing hard. He then shoved Malfoy.

"Whoa! Watch it there Weaselbee. You ever hear of the phrase '_you break it: you bought it_?' Obviously if you break this," Draco pointed to himself while sneering, "You obviously can't afford it."

"WHY YOU FUCKING LITTLE GI--"

"Oof!" Malfoy gasped as he fell to the floor. Ron had slugged him in the face.

"DRACO!" Pansy shrieked. She ran over to aid him. "Stupid Weasley! Look what you've done!" Tears were streaming from her eyes as she grasped Draco's arm.

"Get off of me Pansy!" Roared Draco, pulling himself off the ground. He shoved Pansy aside. "So you want to fight Weasley?" he said while drawing his wand out of his robes.

"We don't need wands for this Malfoy!" Ron yelled. He threw his wand on the grass.

"Ron--- Stop--- Please! You could get expelled!" Hermione screamed as she was trying to hold Ron back. Harry tried to help too. "He's not worth it Ron!"

"Somebody go and fetch Hagrid!" shrieked Parvati. There was a circle of worried Gryffindors and eager Slytherins watching.

Ron broke free of Hermione's and Harry's grip and threw a punch that was aiming for the left side of Malfoy's face then missed. This time Draco took a swing and nailed Ron straight in the lip. Purple blood was streaming down Ron's face and onto his robes. Ron grew furious and threw a punch so hard it knocked Malfoy to the ground. The punch had hit Malfoy in the stomach and he was on his knees gasping for breath. Pansy gasped and dashed towards Malfoy once more.

Pansy gasped and dashed towards Malfoy once more. "Draco! Draco are you okay? Does it hurt? OH! Weasley should be expelled for this!"

"Get away from me Pansy!" Draco pushed her away. He wiped blood from a cut above his eyebrow.

"WHO STARTED IT?" said Hagrid who finally arrived. He was furious.

"It was Malfoy who started it Professor!" Seamus chimed in. "He threw the first punch! I saw him!"

"Are you fucking blind Seamus!? It was that damned Weasley! He attacked Draco and choked him!" Blaise added. "He's dangerous! He should be expelled immediately!" Blaise pointed his finger at Ron.

Hagrid went to assist Ron. "Watch yer language Miss Zabini. Twenty points from Slytherin!" Hagrid whispered in Ron's ear, "Sorry about this Ron, but I'm going teh have teh take some House points away fer this. That'll be five points from Gryffindor for this incident!"

"What?" Pansy cried. "That's not fair! Blaise curses and we get more points taken away! Wait until my father hears about this! You'll be fired! Just like you should have been three years ago!"

Draco who was now on his feet sneakily reached for his wand in the pocket of his robes. He pointed his wand at Weasley's wand on the ground, and then muttered "_Wadawasi_!"

All the Slytherins cackled maliciously while glaring at Ron's wand in his nose. The Gryffindors watched in horror as Ron pulled is wand out of his already bloody nose.

"ENOUGH! THAT'LL BE THIRTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" roared Hagrid. "Hermione and Harry assist Ron to the Hospital wing. And Miss Fill, assist Mr. Malfoy to the wing also."

Pansy shot me a look of jealousy and envy as I helped her ex-boyfriend up. He leaned on my shoulder. He was saying all of these insults about Potter and Weasley. It was a long walk to the hospital wing; at least it seemed like one to the Hospital wing. We were just about to approach the door when Draco stooped leaning on my shoulder and stood up.

"I'm going to fucking sue you for this Weasley. You'll be so poor, you and your pitiful fucks of a family will be forced to live in a cave and get dinner from a trash bin! I swear. Just wait until my Father hears about this. You'll be sent home faster than you can say Mudblood." He glanced at Ron, and then Hermione.

We shoved them out of our way and entered before them.

-

It was about 5:00 and I was still sitting in the Hospital wing with Draco. I wasn't the only one with him though; Crabbe, Goyle and Professor Malfoy were there too.

"Do you want us to go after Weasley for you Malfoy?" Crabbe's deep voice questioned.

"No Crabbe," Lucius began, "I'll handle this."

"What are you going to do Daddy?" asked Draco happily. He was hoisting himself up from the small bed with white linens. "Are you going to sue them? Tell the Daily Prophet? Break Mr. Weasley's neck?"

"NO!" said Mr. Malfoy abruptly. All of us stared at him surprised. "I mean, we'll let Dumbledore handle this."

"WHAT? LET DUMBLEDORE HANDLE THIS? BUT YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF THAT DUMBLEDORE IS A SMELLY OLD GIT WHO CAN BARELY REMEMBER WHAT HIS FIRST NAME IS, OR RUN A DAMN SCHOOL!"

"Now, now Draco," Lucius glanced around the room afraid that Dumbledore was in the room. He was shaking and frightened." I have never said that. Dumbledore is a fine wizard who knows what he is doing. I'm sure he will handle Weasley in his own way."

"WHAT? SO YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYT--- EVER SINCE YOU WENT TO AZKABAN, YOU'VE CHANGED! YOU'RE NOT THE SAME PERSON!" Malfoy raged, and slammed his fist on the bed as hard as he could.

"Err, I should go. I have an extra credit assignment to do today in Care of Magical Creatures. I'll see you later," I said while backing out of the argument that was starting to cultivate into something bigger.

It was getting dark. The chilly night air was nippy at my cheeks as I walked down the stone steps to get to Hagrid's hut. I saw Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom heading down the stone steps ahead of me. Seamus and Dean glared at me and whispered. Then Neville with his cheery and idiotic self approached me.

Neville looked around. When he saw that Draco wasn't near, he spoke to me. "Hello Samantha. How are you tonight? Are you going to Hagrid's for the extra credi---?"

"NEVILLE!" Seamus hissed, "Hurry up!"

"Er, I have to go," He glanced at me and started to catch up to Dean and Seamus.

Alas by the time I finally reached the outside of Hagrid's hut. I wasn't alone. Many students were there; at least sixteen. The extra credit Hagrid had assigned us was fairly easy one; at least to me it was. Our job was to work in groups of four to observe the characteristics of a Knarl. Knarls were small spiky creatures that resembled a hedgehog. They did quite funny things when we observed them.

My group consisted of Luna, Blaise, and Seamus. We were a pretty okay group, once you got past the fact that Blaise and Seamus quarreled constantly. The group who could write the best report on the Knarls would receive extra credit and House points. There was no competition; at least I thought so. Granger was not here; probably looking after Weasley.

Time past and before I knew it, the class just about ended. There was an option to earn more House points if you stayed to clean up after the Knarls, so I decided to stay to put Slytherin in an even bigger lead. Most students had cleared out and there were only four of us remaining: Dean, Neville, Potter and I. The job ahead of us was a time consuming job. Most of the Knarls had left Hagrid's garden a mess leaving splattered pumpkins, and other squished vegetables strewn about the garden. Everyone was extremely lucky and grateful that I knew a few cleaning spells and charms. If I hadn't we would all be cleaning the garden the Muggle way.

"Okay, since yeh all did a lovely job, I will award yeh all with five points each. Now hurry along it's getting late!" said Hagrid, while petting his large black dog and shutting his cabin door.

Neville, and Dean had run merrily to the castle; happy that they had received points for Gryffindor. Their gay (as in happy) footsteps could be heard from a distance while they ran to their common rooms.

I began to advance to toward my own common room. I didn't want the Prefects to take away Slytherin House points, so I began to walk. The night air made the moist grass spread chills threw the night. The moon was shining. It wasn't a full moon, but perhaps a quarter moon. I still glanced up as I was walking towards the castle. I wasn't even close to it. I gasped and continued to walk.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I wasn't sure who's they were. But they were advancing towards me. Maybe it was Potter. He was the only one besides me out of the castle this late besides me. I kept walking at a constant pace letting the footsteps catch up. By the foolishness of the steps. Indeed it was Potter, but I did not turn around. Instead I waited for the footsteps to come closer… closer… and closer…

Then and there a wonderful thought stuck my mind. Here and now was the perfect time to do it. It was the perfect time to kill Harry Potter! Father would be so proud of me for finally committing the deed he had sent me to do at Hogwarts in the first place. With Harry Potter dead, I could finally return home and go into hiding with father. He was close now. Oh so close.

"Hey, your name is Samantha right? I'm Harry Potter. Thanks for helping us all ear---"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"What the---?"

"Damn it!" I murmured to myself. The bright green light had missed him.

"AVADA KEDAV----"

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!" roared Potter. This was stupid of him, who the Hell taught him Defense Against The Dark Arts? I jumped grabbed on to my wand that was beginning to levitate into the air. I rose about three feet from the ground when I finally got control of my wand. Why didn't he use an Unforgivable curse? I had just attempted one on him! Didn't he get the hint I was trying to _KILL_ him. Dumb-ass!

"AVADA KEDAVR---"

"REDUCTO!" Potter screamed. The curse hit me in the face and pinned me against a tree. I had no idea the duel had carried so close to the lake. Potter now ran quickly to me. I tried to get my wand that was lying closely to my left hand, but it was too far. I thought for sure I was going to die. Potter was going to kill me. I sat on the cold sand beneath the tree with Potter pointing his wand at my heart.

"Why the FUCK did you try to kill me?!" he said angrily.

"Fuck? Why isn't that a foul little word for a goody-goody like you?" I said smart-assingly.

"Why the FUCK did you try to kill me?" he said even louder while clutching his scar.

"Go ahead, kill me. It's not like I have anything to live for." I beckoned him, while narrowing my eyes. After all I didn't. My life sucked.

"Tell me why you attacked me and I'll spare your life." He said as he gripped the wand tighter. Then I realized who was saying these words. The hero: Harry Potter who does nothing but good.

I grabbed his wand and pushed it away. "You? Kill _me_? Liar."

"I'M SERIOUS!" he pushed his wand closer to my heart. I was starting to think he would actually kill me. I glanced at the sky. It looked as though it was past nine.

The moon that was halfway immersed in the clouds shone brightly now. There was an awkward silence that filled the autumn air. Then I stared at him. What the hell was he waiting for? Then something weird sprang in to him… It was awfully strange… too strange.

Then I noticed he had magnificent green eyes. They were amazing. And they seemed to be coming closer, and closer. And I noticed my eyes coming closer and closer to his. My eyes weren't the only thing coming closer to his, but my lips were too. And finally my lips met his and stayed there for quite a while. It seemed to be four minutes before I came to my senses. What the FUCK was I doing? Snogging Potter?

I got up speedily and thrust him against the tree with my wand pointed at his throat. I was angry. I raised my wand ready to use an unforgivable curse, but then I saw the confused and terrified look on his face and decided not to cast it. I had let my emotions get the best of me for a moment and I promised myself I would never let this happen again. I took off hastily to my dormitory never looking back at Potter. But I felt like I had forgotten something. But I couldn't tell. Too many thoughts were running through my head.

After carefully dodging Filch, Harry pranced through the Gryffindor common room doors with delight. He thought he could make it to his dormitory without being caught when he caught Ron and Hermione's worried glances.

"Oh, Harry! Where were you? What took you so long? Why are your robes ripped? Where did you get those scratches? Were you attacked?" said Hermione, who was squeezing the breath out of Harry with a hug.

"Yeah Harry, we thought something terrible had happened. Well actually Hermione did. To be honest I thought your memory had been erased by man-eating penguins and then you joined a Russian circus as the Bearded Lady. Obviously we were wrong. Didn't you say you were going to Hagrid's for extra credit?" said Ron studying Harry.

"Nothing happened to me. I was just… attacked…" said Harry, dreamily as he sank onto the common room couch.

"ATTACKED? ATTACKED? BY WHO? WE SHOULD REPORT THIS TO DUMBLEDORE IMMEDIATELY!" said Hermione looking to Ron frantically.

"Gee Harry, for a lad that's just been attacked, you seem pretty happy," said Ron rubbing his bruise on his arm from the fight that occurred earlier.

"Harry please tell us who attacked you so we can tell Dumbledore immediately," said Hermione looking anxious.

"It was Samantha… Samantha Fill. Yes, it was her. She attacked me," said Harry studying a tear in his shirt.

"I KNEW SHE WAS DANGEROUS! I knew it, I just knew it! It's always the silent ones!" Hermione raged on. "Now it makes sense to me. Harry, you said that your scar hurt when you first saw her on the train that day right?"

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh," said Harry dreamily, still fiddling with the tear in his shirt.

"Did it hurt when she attacked you too?" said Hermione concerned.

"Kind of, but not really. If it did, I don't think I noticed it," said Harry stretching his arms, and laying on the couch.

"I think she is tied to Voldermort some how. Maybe a relative, maybe a friend, but I don't think as a daughter," said Hermione conclusively. "Harry, tell us everything that happened tonight."

Harry sat up from the couch and began to tell the story. "Well, we had finished the Knarl extra credit assignment at Hagrid's. And then I stayed and a couple of other people too to clean up Hagrid's garden for a few House points. She knew a good spell to clean up messes, and that saved us a lot of extra time. So she left ahead of me and I decided to thank her for helping us all back there at Hagrid's. When I approached her and said a few words, she attacked me. She attempted a few Unforgivable curses on me but, they weren't successful---"

"UHHNGHHH!" Hermione gasped as she heard about the Unforgivable curses part.

"And then I had her pinned against a tree…" said Harry vaguely.

"And what next? Go on!" said Ron extremely interested in the story.

"What happened Harry? You are starting to talk vaguely again," said Hermione.

"And then I kissed her…" said Harry while sinking down into the couch happily.

"WICKED! YOU KISSED VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER! WAS IT GREAT? GOOD JOB HARRY!" Ron said leaping from his seat.

"Ron! Quiet down! You don't want other people to hear us! Harry! You could have been killed!" said Hermione. She had been standing and now took a rest in a nearby chair.

"Go on Harry, what happened next?" said Ron excitedly.

"Well she pinned me against the tree. She could have killed me then and there but she didn't. For some reason I could tell she was holding back when she was dueling me. I've seen her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is a better dueler. But I wonder why she held back," said Harry fiddling with something in his hands dreamily.

"Harry, what's that in your hands?" said Hermione curiously. She leaned over to take a look.

"Oh, this? She left it when she ran off. It's her wan---"

"Unnhhhhhhn!" Hermione winced and practically jumped out of her seat. "Harry return that to her after all, if she's tied to Voldemort that could be really dangero---"

"I'M CONNECTED TO VOLDEMORT TOO. DOES THAT MAKE ME DANGEROUS?" retorted Harry angrily.

"Well, no I didn't mean it that way I mean---"

"EXACTLY!" said Harry angrily. He flung himself on the couch once more.

"So, Harry was she a good kisser?" said Ron, oblivious to the minor disagreement that had just occurred between his two best friends.

"Look Harry, what I'm trying to say is that it's best not to talk to ever go near her. You never know what she could do next. She might kill you next time. Harry please; promise us that you will never go near her again. Please?" plead Hermione. She grabbed Harry's hand.

"Okay then. I promise," said Harry.

"So was she a good kisser?" said Ron grinning.

"Yes, she was," said Harry dreamily.

"Boys!" said Hermione rolling her eyes. She then stamped her way to the girls' dormitories.


End file.
